


What Happens When Angels Take What They Want

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dark. This is not for the feint of heart. This is not happy despite the happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Angels Take What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no sequel. This was a request. This is all that there is.

Dean had been trained well, Castiel thought as he ran his hands through Dean's hair. He didn't even remember who he used to be anymore. He didn't even remember Sam, who's memories used to have Dean waking up in the middle of the night trembling and crying for a brother that couldn't save him.

It had been fairly easy to kidnap the righteous man and take him to Castiel's island in heaven. The island where he made it all.

Castiel's island looked like a peaceful suburb now. With a small local bakery and a nice old lady who brought Dean his groceries. Because Castiel had had to cripple his sweet. Dean couldn't move his right leg anymore. One shock from Castiel's grace had ruined it enough that it didn't function anymore.

And Dean was a good stay at home boyfriend. He cleaned, and cooked, and did bake sales, local barbeques, watched the neighbor's kids. It was all very nice. And when Castiel "came home from work", Dean greeted him with a blow job and a smile. No complaints.

Though lately, his pet had been despondent. Or rather upset.

"Something wrong baby?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean shook his head and shoved his face into the side of Castiel's neck.

"Don't lie to me Dean. We both know what happens when bad boys lie," Castiel growled lightly.

"I just had this weird dream during my nap today," Dean whispered.

"What was it baby?" Castiel asked, dreams were dangerous.

"This tall man kept calling for me. I couldn't answer. And he collapsed, he was crying and then you were there. You told him 'Nothing can bring your brother back Sam. What's done is done.' And he cried harder. Who was he Cas?" Dean whimpered his last question.

Castiel sighed before pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead. Looked like he was going to spend another three hours breaking apart and fixing his pet so Sam didn't exist. In all honesty, this dream really scared Castiel because that had happened today. When he'd "went to work." This was getting unnerving.

Then it occurred to Castiel, he must have been having these dreams for a while. He'd been despondent for weeks. Shit. Castiel paused his island and started to reel through his pet's head.

Common day to day of "helping" Sam look for Dean, then he came across what he was looking for. Crowley was interfering.

Castiel growled and started sweeping these memories under the proverbial rug he'd made. He definitely didn't want Dean to have anything to do with Crowley. He locked Dean's spirit tight and blocked him from demon magic. Then he made sure his pet would stay asleep until he came back.

Castiel spread his wings and flung himself to earth. He had a demon king to "persuade" into leaving his pet alone.

 

-

 

"Well, look who turned up. Hello Castiel," Crowley greeted with a smirk.

Castiel avoided the holy oil ring nimbly and snarled at Crowley. Then he saw Sam, a hurt betrayed look on his face. He needed to reevaluate the situation.

"You have him?" Sam questioned, his eyes pissed.

"No," Castiel grunted.

"Then why are you here, ready to rip my head off? Wouldn't have to do with a certain angel pet stuck in some pretty corner of heaven now would it?" Crowley taunted.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Castiel lied smoothly.

"Look angel, I don't have time for lies. If you're gonna sin don't do it around someone who can taste the fucking sin in the air," Crowley growled.

"Seraph do not lie," Castiel said smoothly.

"Bring him back Cas! Please!" Sam cried.

"I can't do that. I can't find him, let alone bring him back."

"Stop Cas! Please! I need my brother," Sam pleaded.

Castiel took off and flew back to heaven. Anything to not put up with this. He needed his pet. His Dean.

 

-

 

When Castiel came in, he could smell something off. So he went searching for Dean. He found Dean, laying on the floor crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Castiel asked as he knelt next to Dean.

"My leg hurts," Dean gasped, tears falling down his face.

"Baby, why didn't you call me? I could've helped," Castiel soothed rubbing Dean's leg gently.

"You left your phone," Dean whimpered, holding up the "phone" Dean "called" when Cas was away.

It was a prop that allowed Dean to pray to him without giving away that this was an illusion. Castiel picked Dean up and carried him to the bed. When Dean was laid out, Castiel started rubbing his pet's leg. Dean whimpered and cried and huffed. Eventually Dean dragged himself into Castiel's arms and clung to Castiel's everything.

"C'mon pet. Let's watch a movie," Castiel offered.

Dean nodded. Watching a movie usually included a nice session of cock warming. Nice for Castiel anyways. Dean whined for Castiel to start fucking him ten minutes in usually and got frustrated easily.

So Castiel set them up with a movie and slid into Dean easily, sitting them on the couch. And he was right. Ten minutes in, Dean was trying hard to ride him. But with one useless leg that he could barely lift he was getting nowhere fast.

 

-

 

It took three years but Castiel was finally able to take his beloved pet to earth, under the guise of moving. It was even easier to control his pet now than ever. After all, Castiel's grace ran in rivers through Dean's soul. Helping him with his control. Dean stayed at home and did all the same things he did at Castiel's island in heaven.

Cook, clean, have morning coffee with the neighbor's. He'd joined the book club here. It was a perfect slice of life. For him and his pet.

"Hello Castiel," it was Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, growling.

"Behest of Moose. He says he's coming after Dean. And there's no where on earth that he won't find his brother. Given that he's tried to kill me twice in the past week I'm inclined to believe him," Crowley said flatly.

Castiel sighed. Keeping his pet in heaven was dangerous. Exposure to that much holy power made the mind go mad unless they were an angel. He couldn't kill Sam, he still cared for the younger Winchester after all, but he couldn't let Sam find his pet.

 

-Dean

 

Dean hopped along on his crutches, it was his turn to help watch the kids at the park. Ever since Timmy broke his arm two adults watched the kids at the park every day. He preferred going to the park manually rather than attempting to drive. Driving always ended disastrous for him these days.

He reached the park and the kids came squealing up to him.

"Do you have candy today?"

"Mr. Dean!"

"Candy? I heard candy!"

Dean smiled and pulled a big bag from his backpack. The kids squealed delightedly and Dean started passing out his homemade candies. Dean smiled and sat down as the kids went back to playing. Then he saw a man approaching him.

The man was tall with honey brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and he wore flannel. Gross. Who wore flannel now a days?

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester. I'm new to the neighborhood," the man introduced himself.

"Dean Novak," Dean returned.

"So this is the kids watch programme Mrs. Card was talking about?"

"Don't tell me Natalie made you take her shift here? She's always skipping so she can win the raffle at the bake sale," Dean hissed.

"I think that's what happened," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"She does this to everyone," Dean explained.

 

-

 

"Do anything new today my sweet?" Cas asked him.

"Just getting a new neighbor. He moved in not long after us," Dean said kindly.

"Really?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean nodded, opening a box of books. He wasn't trusted to unpack the breakable kitchen stuff. Understandably so. He tripped over the air due to his leg.

"What's our new neighbor's name?" Cas asked.

"I don't really remember right now love. Why don't we have some us time?" Dean asked, pouting.

"After the whirl pool for your leg," Cas said smoothly.

"I miss our old Jacuzzi. Why did we move again?"

"That promotion I got moved us babe. You know that I'll get you a proper Jacuzzi once we've settled," Cas said wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"Okay," Dean smiled, kissing Cas chastely.

 

-

 

Dean moaned. It was rare for Cas to wake him up with a blow job.

"Cas! Baby! Y-Y-Yes," Dean groaned.

"Cum for me baby," Cas said briefly before sucking Dean down to his base.

Dean came, squirming in their bed. He pants and comes down from his orgasmic high slowly.

"What was that about Cas?" Dean asked curiously, kissing the blue eyed man.

"I just had this bad feeling and I needed you," Cas answered.

"Babe, you'll always have me. I love you," Dean smiled.

"Don't leave the house today," Cas said suddenly.

Dean sat up.

"Babe, I have that book club meeting and I'm on the bake sale committee. Plus I thought you said I could go down to the local orphanage with our lawyer and look into getting a kid. Why are you-"

"Just for today Dean. I've got this bad feeling about today," Cas admitted weakly.

Dean crawled into his lover's lap and kissed him sweetly. Laying his head down in the crook of Cas's neck.

"I'll stay home today if you promise that when you get back from work you'll rub my leg," Dean smiled.

Cas nodded and Dean kissed him excitedly. 

 

-

 

Dean was watching some frivolous tv show to help pass some time until Cas got back when someone knocked on the door. As Dean hobbled his ass to the door a small anticipatory feeling clenched his gut. He opened the door. It was the tall new neighbor.

"Hey. It was Sam right?" Dean asked, a smile in place.

"Yeah. This is my friend Crowley. And we just wanted to talk for a few minutes," Sam said, nervous smile in place.

"Come in then. Standing gets hard with just one leg," Dean said flatly.

"What even happened?" Sam asked.

"Car crash. My nerves and muscles were damaged beyond repair and I was in PT and psych evals for three years. My first two physical therapists wanted me to consider amputation because they thought the nerves were completely dead. Cas, my boyfriend, was my next therapist. He believed me when I said I had feeling in my leg and so when I finally completed my PT time we started dating," Dean smiled brightly.

"That's beautiful," Crowley said, his face emotionless.

"It's my little fairy tale," Dean said softly.

"So bake sales, kids watch programmes, cooking? This is the ultimate dream?" Sam asked, more curious than hurtful.

"For a gay man with the chance to be a stay at home boyfriend. I mean before the accident I was a bit more adventurous but still had the same dream," Dean explained.

Sam nodded before looking at Crowley pointedly. Dean immediately found himself cornered by the shorter man with the exotic accent. Fingers pressed to his forehead and Dean blacked out.

 

-

 

When Dean woke up, he remembered everything. How Castiel, the angel had dragged him off. Destroyed his leg. Tampered with his memories. Trained him to take everything the angel had to give and more.

He remembered forgetting his brother. Bobby. Ellen. Jo. Ash. Everyone that ever mattered to him.

And he cried. He cried over how broken he'd been under Castiel. Bake sales? Kids watch programmes? Clutsy little average Joe, barely able to drive adequately enough to get his own groceries? He'd been a fucking shell of himself. A husk, constantly waiting for Castiel and his feathered ass to come use him.

Sam held him as he got that shit out of his system. Then he hauled his ass up, got some of his more functional clothes from his and Cas's, Castiel's, closet. And high tailed it with Sam, back in his baby. With Crowley in the back seat, filling him in on what he'd missed these past five years.

Dean also remembered Castiel holding him. Easing his pain. Making love to him. Making his body wild with lust. Making him feel things, he'd never felt before. Happiness. Content. Belonging.

Dean had belonged. He'd had memories of growing up in a happy home. No pain. No monsters. Nothing that went thump in the night.

It was something he contemplated for a while.

 

-

 

That while turned into a week. He spent that time wondering around the bunker aimlessly. Still on those forsaken crutches.

Eventually Dean decided he'd summon Cas to him. He'd summon him while in a ring of holy oil and the second Cas was in the ring, Dean would light it and jump out. He needed answers.

 

-

 

Dean had Castiel trapped in the ring of holy oil. The angel was looking at him with broken blue eyes.

"Dean? Dean I was worried about you," Castiel said, his voice cracking.

"No. You were worried about Dean Novak. Your little pretty stay at home boyfriend," Dean hissed harshly.

"No. Not really. I knew the second you were free of my spell. I was worried that you would get hurt," Castiel said softly.

"You-"

"I love you Dean. Dean as you are and Dean as I had you. You are what I want most," Castiel said, eyes downcast.

Dean turned away. Tears welling up in his eyes unbiddingly. Cas went to reach out to him. Stopped by the flames Cas looked at Dean brokenly. Dean felt that pain in his heart. It was sharp, and pierced him in that tender place where all his saddest, most painful memories.

"Why'd you ruin my leg?" Dean asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I wanted you to stay safe. Out of trouble. Best place I can...could protect you is at home," Castiel's voice was shaking.

"Cas?" Dean asked, tears falling despite his efforts.

"Yes Dean?"

"If I let you out of that ring. And I let you take me again. You have to let me keep Sam. My car. The people in this world I care about," Dean said flatly, not looking at Cas.

"Dean, it took enough grace to kill a lower ranked angel to just get your illusion," Castiel said shocked.

"Then get some help," Dean hissed.

"Dean?"

"I want you. But I don't want anyone to miss me. I want the peace that came with the life that you gave me. But I want more than just you and the neighbors. I need my family," Dean huffed.

"You were beyond happy without-"

"I wouldn't have stayed happy. Why do you think I was pushing to adopt? I had a happy and full life without family?" Dean asked incredulous.

"I didn't...I'll do it. Just...give me time," Castiel said softly.

Dean nodded and put out the ring of burning holy oil. Almost instantly, Cas was hugging him. Surrounding him. Hoisting up his damaged leg and kissing him. Desperately. Passionately.

 

-

 

Dean sat on the couch, his adopted son David toddling around his play pen.

"Thanks for watching him while I got groceries Sammy," Dean said with a smile.

"No problem. How's the leg?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't hurt. It's still hard trying to walk," Dean answered, balancing his cane across his knees.

"Better than yesterday," Sam laughed.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no sequel. This was a request. This is all that there is


End file.
